Truth or Dare in a Locked Room
by super fox1
Summary: **OOPT SPOILER** **PG to be safe** See what happenes when nine of our beloved (or hated) characters get locked in a room in the middle of the night with nothing to do!
1. Locked in a Room

Truth or dare in a locked room  
  
By none other than yours truly, super fox! Yay for me!  
  
A/N: By the way, I am writing this story for fun, so I might not update as much as my other stories. No! Don't go! I promise I'll update at least once a week! (But don't quote me on that). Anyway, enough with my mindless chatter! LET'S GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"FILCH IS COMING! RUN!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go and visit Hagrid at 12:00 PM like he asked them to (A/N: don't ask me why he did), but unfortunately for them, Filch caught them in the act.  
  
"IN THERE!" Yelled Ron, as the three ran straight for a purple door on the fourth floor, and locked it behind them.  
  
"Wait!" said Hermione, panicking. "He probably has a key! Let me charm the door so it won't open!"  
  
Hermione muttered some charm, and the door sealed itself so tightly that the room was pitch black.  
  
"Ow! Ron! That's my foot!" said Hermione, howling with pain.  
  
"Well then, keep your bloody (A/N: excuse my language) foot out of the way!" Ron yelled back.  
  
"Shut up you two!" said Harry. "Someone is coming!"  
  
Harry was right. There was someone coming. The three froze as they heard hurried footsteps coming closer, closer...  
  
Suddenly, a boy with sleek, light blonde hair, two other boys that resembled gorillas, and a very ugly Slytherin girl came bursting through the purple door.  
  
"Malfoy?  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Crabb?  
  
"Weasly?"  
  
"Goyle?"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Parkinson?"  
  
They all stared at each other, wondering what the hell (A/N: again, excuse my language) was going on, when Hermione broke the silence.  
  
"How did you four get in?"  
  
"Easy." said Malfoy arrogantly. "Anti-seal charm. Anyway, what are YOU all doing here?"  
  
"Why should we tell you?" said Ron crossly. "And anyway, why don't you tell us what YOU'R doing here first?"  
  
"None of your business, Weasly." said Malfoy coolly. He went to the door and put his hand on the handle, when...  
  
"Ginny! Luna! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Oh, we were just finishing a project in the library and... Harry? Is that you? Why are you-?"  
  
"Long story, Ginny, just shut the door, Filch is after us-"  
  
"Hiding from Filch, eh?" said Malfoy in amusement. "Well, I'd hate to see poor old Filch looking for you like that, unable to find you three. I think I'll just-"  
  
"NO!" Ron ran over to block the door. "Harry, Hermione! help me out here! We can't let Malfoy tell us off, we'll get punished severely, if not expelled-HERMIONE! HELP US OUT!"  
  
"Oh, there's no need for me to help..." said Hermione, smiling. "In fact, Ron, you shouldn't be helping him either..."  
  
"Hermione, what the-"  
  
"Ron, how thick are you?" said Hermione, half laughing. "If Malfoy here tells Filch in the middle of the night about three of his enemies wondering off in the night without even the slight bit of proof, what do you think Filch is going to do? Filch usually goes to sleep at about 5:00 AM, and we'll probably have to wait until then to get out of here without getting caught."  
  
"But, what will we do 'till then?" said Ginny sadly "It is only 12:15 PM, which means we have 4 hours and 45 minutes (A/N: sorry if I made a mistake on the calculations!) until we get out o f here!"  
  
"I know what we can do!" said Hermione happily. "Let's play truth or dare!"  
  
Everyone mumbled in agreement, until Ron (who was obviously trying to be brave) said "I'll start! C'mon people! Try to dare me! Let's see what you've all got!"  
  
Malfoy grinned an evil grin. "Oh, I'll dare you Weasly... "  
  
Ron gulped, and his face turned slightly green. Malfoy daring him wasn't exactly what he had in mind...  
  
"Let's see..." said Malfoy thoughtfully. "No... No... Hmmm, no, that certainly won't do... Ah, yes, I've got it! Weasly, I dare you to sneak out of this room, go to Filch's office, and write on his door, with glowing neon green letters 'Filch is a stupid, idiotic git' (A/N: OK, this is the last time I am asking you to excuse my language! From now on, let's just say I asked you to, all right?)  
  
"NO WAY!" said Ron furiously. "There is no way I am doing something as dangerous as that just because of some stupid dare! I'm leaving that to Fred and George, they'll enjoy it more anyway..."  
  
"Oh, I see," said Malfoy evilly. "Ickle Ronniekins is afwaid..." he continued, in a mock baby voice that sounded much like Bellatrix Lestrange's (A/N: DIE, LESTRANGE, DIE! DIE FOR KILLING SIRIUS! I HATE YOU, I WOULD KILL YOU IF I COULD!) and to the sound of that voice, Ron stood up immediately and said,  
  
"I'LL DO IT!"  
  
Ron was just about to storm through the purple door when Pansy Parkinson said "Hey, wait a minute! How will we know if he really did what Draco dared him to do? He could just go out there, wait a little, and come back!"  
  
"I know!" said Ginny, and everyone turned to look at her. "Last summer, (A/N: Oh! I forgot to mention! Ginny and Luna are in their fifth year, while the others are in their sixth) Fred and George invented these things called Spying Coins," Ginny took out a few coins that looked like Galleons, "they work really well. All we have to do is give a coin to Ron," Ginny gave Ron a coin, "take this piece of parchment," Ginny took out a blank piece of parchment, "say: 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good' (A/N: Hehehe... They took it from the Marauders) and here!" she pointed at the piece of parchment, which was now reflecting images. "We can all see what Ron sees."  
  
"Brilliant!" said Harry. "Fred and George have really outdone themselves this time! Anyway Ron, a dare is a dare... You better get going..."  
  
A/N: Sorry readers! I know I am being really evil (MUAHAHAHA!) but this seems like such a good place to stop! But don't worry, if I get enough reviews I will have the next chapter up by tomorrow... (Again, don't quote me on that) And speaking of reviews...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care if the review says that this story totally sucks, at least I am getting a review! Oh yeah, and if you want to tell me that this story totally sucks, tell me WHY. 


	2. One goes, two more join

Truth or dare in a locked room  
  
A/N: Wow! I can't believe it! I know I asked you to review, but I thought I'd only get one or two! THANKS A LOT! Anyway, I put a cliffhanger in the last chapter, so I'd better get on with the next one before you kill me...  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Ron gulped again, put Ginny's gold coin into his pocket, and crept out the door as quietly as he could. Meanwhile, the others gathered around the piece of parchment, and observed it.  
  
"I bet you anything that Weasly is going to chicken out." said Malfoy with a grin. "He's probably to scared to write 'Filch is a stupid, idiotic git' on Filches own door. He's probably going to be running back here any minute now...'  
  
Crabb and Goyle sniggered stupidly, but immediately stopped when they saw that on the piece of parchment, there was a door that said: 'Filch is a stupid, idiotic git'.  
  
"In your face Malfoy!" said Harry in glee. "Ron, unlike you, is a Gryffindor, which means that He is, unlike you, brave enough to do far more than just-"  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RAT!"  
  
Everyone fell quiet. The voice that came from the corridors was Filch's voice, and apparently, he had found Ron.  
  
"Oh no!" said Hermione. "Ron is in trouble! Oh, he really shouldn't have gone out of the room because of some silly dare, now he's going to get caught and-"  
  
"HEY! LET ME IN! LET ME IN YOU GUYS!"  
  
"RON!" said Harry, Hermione and Ginny all at once, while rushing to open the door for Ron.  
  
"Ha!" said Ron loudly when he got into the room. "Didn't think I had the guts to do it, did you Malfoy? Well, let's see if your friend Crabb has the guts to do what I tell him to do. Truth or Dare, Crabb?"  
  
"Uhhh..." said Crabb mindlessly, "Dare!"  
  
"Alright then! Crabb, I dare you to..." Ron thought for a moment, "Write a letter to McGonagal, telling her that you have fallen madly in love with her, and slip it under her office door!"  
  
Crabb looked at Malfoy, who gave him a slight nod, and said, "OK! I'll do it! Just give me a quill and a piece of parchment..."  
  
Ginny took a small piece of parchment, a quill and some ink to Crabb, who wrote in very messy handwriting,  
  
Deer professor McGonagal,  
  
I have fallen madlie in love with you.  
  
Love Crabb  
  
"Now go slip it under her office door!" said Ron eagerly, to the sounds of laughter that came from the room.  
  
Crabb took the letter, put the coin Ron gave him in his pocket, and ran out of the room. Soon enough, Filch caught him and there was one less person in the game of truth or dare.  
  
"Oh, great, that's the third coin I lost!" said Ginny angrily. "Anyway, since Crabb can't play anyone, who wants to go instead?"  
  
"I'll go next!" said Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin girl. "Truth or dare, Potter?"  
  
Harry thought for a moment. He really didn't like the idea of Pansy Parkinson daring him, but he had so many things that he wouldn't want her or anyone else to know...  
  
"Dare." said Harry confidently.  
  
"Dare huh?" said Parkinson, an expression of satisfaction on her face. "OK then, kiss Ginny Weasly for 10 whole seconds."  
  
"WHAT?!" said Ron, anger rising. "NO WAY! SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER, SHE CAN'T KISS HARRY-"  
  
"Sorry mate, she dared me." said Harry, feeling a little guilty, but trying to look happy. Although Ginny said she didn't like Harry anymore, he still had the impression that she fancied him a little. Ron sighed, gave Harry a nasty look, and covered his eyes. Harry approached beaming Ginny, and kissed her for 10 whole seconds, while the others cheered and whistled. When he opened his eyes, Ginny's face was as red as her flaming hair, and he himself felt that his face was burning.  
  
"OK..." said Harry, still a little nervous from the kiss, "Hermione, truth or dare?"  
  
After thinking a little, Hermione said, "Truth, but first, cast a  
spell me that will make me tell the truth. I really wouldn't want to cheat, but I am afraid that I might not be able to resist..."  
  
Harry cast the truth spell, and asked Hermione, "Hermione, did you ever kiss Crum, I mean, Victor?"  
  
Hermione blushed a bit, and said, "Well, um... Yes..."  
  
Malfoy looked shocked. Ginny looked amazed, and Ron looked somewhat hurt. Pansy looked jealous, Luna looked a little surprised, and Goyle, as it seamed, wasn't affected at all.  
  
"Well then," said Hermione, slightly breathless. "Luna, truth or-"  
  
The door opened and outside the door stood both Ernie McMillan and Hannah Abbott, two sixth year Huflupuffs (A/N: sorry for any spelling mistakes).  
  
"Hey!" said Ernie, looking surprised. "What are you all doing here? It's 1:00 AM in the morning!"  
  
"Well, what are you doing here?" said Hermione, also surprised.  
  
"Oh, um, it's a long story..." said Ernie, he and Hannah blushing slightly. "The point is, we can't let Filch find us. So what are you doing here?" he asked again.  
  
"We are hiding from Filch as well." said Hermione truthfully. "We need to wait until it's 5:00 AM to get out, but meanwhile, we are playing truth or dare. Want to join?"  
  
"Sure!" said Hannah, excited. "I love that game! So, who's up?"  
  
"I was just about to ask Luna, truth or dare." said Hermione. "Well, Luna?"  
  
"Truth..." said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.  
  
"OK." said Hermione, casting a truth spell on Luna. "From all the guys in Hogwarts, who do you think you'd want to go out with?"  
  
"Oh, that's an easy one." said Luna, without even the slightest bit of shame. "Ron Weasly."  
  
"WEASLY?!" said Malfoy, while everyone was laughing and Ron was turning different shades of red and purple. "Weasly and Lovegood, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."  
  
"SHUT UP, MALFOY!" said Ron, while punching Malfoy in the face. Malfoy looked stunned for a second, and then, while muttering some curses and giving Ron the dirtiest look he could manage, he went back to sitting next to Goyle and Parkinson. Then, Ron sat back in his spot, gave Malfoy a dirty look back, and waited for Luna to truth or dare someone.  
  
A/N: well, that's the end of this chapter! Hope it wasn't too short or anything, I just had to write this chapter quickly... Oh yeah, and if you want to suggest a truth or dare that I could put in my story, I'll be happy to listen! (or rather read, lol). 


	3. Another sudden entrance

Truth or dare in a locked room  
  
A/N: I am SO sorry of the lack of updation! (yes, I know that's not a word) I am just TOO BUSY lately to do ANYTHING! GRRR! Well, anyway, thanks for the reviews, (YAY!) and I'd better get on with the story before you suspect I quit writing it! (WHICH I DID NOT!)  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Luna looked around the room in her dreamy, mesmerized way, when suddenly, her eyes fell on Pansy Parkinson, and narrowed into tiny cracks in her face.  
  
"Truth, or dare?" she said slowly.  
  
"Dare!" said Parkinson confidently.  
  
Luna thought for a few seconds, this time without the usual dreamy look on her face, and said,  
  
"I dare you to give me back the golden necklace my mother gave me that you took from me last year."  
  
Everyone looked at Luna, surprised, except for Harry, who turned to look at Parkinson in disgust. He knew that Luna's mother died, and that at the end of every year, Luna would put up lists of all her missing stuff, asking for the people who took the items to bring them back to her. He assumed that Parkinson must have took her necklace, and ignored her lists, and just the thought of Parkinson doing something so horrible to Luna made him feel a rush of hatred towards her, since Luna helped Harry feel better last year when Sirius died (A/N: why, I ask you, WHY? WHY SIRIUS?).  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled Parkinson. "That's not a dare, you're just trying to get your stupid necklace back!"  
  
"Actually," said Harry, to everyone's amazement, "that IS a dare. You see," he continued, in a calmness that reminded everyone of Dumbledore (A/N: did I spell that right?), "It is a challenge. I mean, you have to sneak out of here, go past Filch, get into your dormitory, get the necklace, and sneak right back past Filch, don't you? Sounds like a dare to me."  
  
"Well," said Parkinson, still a little taken aback by Harry suddenly standing up for Luna, "I'm not doing it anyway."  
  
Harry looked at Parkinson with more hatred than ever.  
  
"Oh, I understand..." he said with a slight grin, "You're afraid, aren't you? What's wrong, afraid you'll break a nail?"  
  
This really ticked Parkinson off. Suddenly, her face turned bright pink and her expression was more like a bulldog's than ever.  
  
"Alright, I'll bring the little twit's necklace! But I am NOT giving it to her!"  
  
"Oh yes you are." said Luna, who was now a lot more confident. "You better, or else I'll tell everyone what I read in your diary at the prefect dormitories (A/N: Luna and Parkinson were prefects)."  
  
Suddenly, Parkinson turned from pink to pale and said quietly, trying to hide the panic in her voice, "Alright, I'll give you your stupid necklace, but just because you dared me."  
  
After Ginny gave Parkinson the coin and Parkinson left the room, Ron whispered, "Hey Luna, what did you read in her diary?"  
  
Luna smiled, and said in a mischievous voice much unlike her regular one, "I saw her diary on the floor, and picked it up to give it back to her. Then she saw me with it, and she STILL thinks I actually read it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
After a few minutes and a few narrow escapes from Mrs. Norris, (A/N: dunno if that was spelled right) Parkinson came back with a necklace that had a golden cat on it. Luna grabbed it from her, kissed the cat on it, and put it around her neck. Harry then felt sorry for her just like the way he felt sorry for Neville when he found out about his parents.  
  
"Hmmm..." said Parkinson, looking around the room. "Abbott, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." said Hannah immediately. "You can even put a truth spell on me, I've got nothing to hide."  
  
"OK then," said Parkinson, while Hermione put a truth spell on Hannah. "why were you wandering around the school in the middle of the night?"  
  
"I... I..." stammered Hannah, as if trying to fight something. She kept trying to fight that thing, (which was obviously the truth spell) when suddenly, she ran out the door and said something they couldn't hear, probably the answer to Parkinson's question that she didn't want anyone to know.  
  
"I-uh-gotta go..." mumbled Ernie, and ran after Hannah.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Ron, surprised.  
  
"How should I know?" said Parkinson angrily. "Anyway, since little Miss Oh- I-can't-even-tell-why-I-am-here-'cause-I'm-such-a-little-goody-goody-two- shoes is gone, I need to truth or dare someone else... Hmmm... Let's see... I dare-"  
  
"QUICK! LETS HIDE IN THERE!"  
  
The purple door suddenly opened and revealed Cho Chang and Roger Davis (A/N: dunno if he's still a student, lets just say he is), two Ravenclaw students. Harry's stomach didn't do it's usual back flip at the sight of Cho, since he stopped liking her ever since Sirius's death (A/N: for the last time, why, Sirius, WHY?), but Cho's face went a deep scarlet at the sight of him, while Roger asked,  
  
"What are YOU doing here?"  
  
Everyone looked at one another and sighed. That was about the third time that someone came bursting through the door, and asked that question, which was really not wanted to be answered.  
  
"Long story..." said Harry dully. "Anyway, are you two hiding from Filch?"  
  
Roger and Cho looked at each other, surprised, and Roger said, "Yeah, yeah... We are... Could you let us hide here? Please? We really don't want to loose our Quidditch privileges, which might happen if we get caught..."  
  
"Uh, sure..." said Hermione, glancing sideways at Harry, who nodded slightly. "We're playing truth or dare to pass the time until it's safe to get out. Want to join?"  
  
"Uh, OK." said Cho, also glancing at Harry. He looked at her, expressionless. She crossed the room and sat beside Roger, a small frown on her face.  
  
"Well then," said Parkinson, an evil grin much like Malfoy's on her face, "Chang, truth or dare?"  
  
A/N: well, that's it! Hope you liked this chapter, even though it was a little short... Anyway, please continue to review, and I'll try to hurry up with the next chapter! BYE! 


End file.
